The experiment
by DarkLura
Summary: What if Devi was the mother of Dib and Gaz, as for Professor Membrane's wife? How could it come to it? Inspired by CrystallizedBeauty's "Test subject", written by me, characters by Jhonen Vasquez.
1. OMG IT JUST STARTED

**Authors note: I am actually not believing in this theory, that Devi is the mother of Dib and Gaz as for Professor Membrane's wife, but the writer CrystallizedBeauty got me thinking as I read her "Test subject". And thanks to my creative mind, this came out.  
Just enjoy while I ask myself why I can't stop myself from producing so many stories...**

* * *

It was a simple night in the town, the stars and the moon shimmered in the sky, but the simple-minded morons of humans didn't cared. They were to busy picking up girls or drinking until their brains were more damaged as they already are.

"It really is a night life, like every over fucking day" thought the young woman, we all know as Devi. She was in a dance club before with Teena, but got annoyed by the goons who tried to get her in their beds and headed for her apartment.  
Nothing but anger filled her mind, wishes of death to all idiots... And the uncomfortable feeling of being followed.

She could already say who was behind her. But each time she turned around, he disappeared into the darkness of an alley. "Johnny, I know you're following. Stop hiding like a coward" She thought, but yet kinda happy. Even though she knew what was wrong with him, she still wasn't sure to get any closer to him, fearing he want to 'immortalize' the moment again.  
He seemed to avoid that too, but maybe this was the better way, staying away from each other.

She continued walking, but for looking what was behind her, she ran into someone, causing both to fall to the ground. As she looked again, she meet a young man in a white lab coat, a bit of black hair on his head which looked kinda unnatural and with lab goggles. They looked at each other awkwardly for a while, her on top over him, before she jumped.

"Oh my! I am so sorry!" She yelled, her face red as a tomato. He got up, collecting some pages and files he dropped and saying "No, no. I was so lost in my ex- ah... My thoughts.". To be polite, Devi helped to collect the files and fixed on one. It was about some clone experiment. "What is this?" she asked, only to get the files taken from her.  
"This is top secret, but the world's future will depend on this."

The way he acted, he tried to be as simple as the other people would understand and trying to lose her interest, but to his bad luck Devi was a clever woman. "So what is so important for the world that you start a cloning project? This is really expensive and pretty complicated.". The man was obviously confused to see someone getting so deep into this and using so many complicated words. Most people he knew were total morons who would simply walk away or not even understand what he was talking about.  
He was impressed.

"You seem to be more intelligent as other people." "Well thanks. Most people seem to not think at all.". The two laughed. Devi then studied the man again. From somewhere, she knew him. "Hey... I swear that I saw you somewhere. What's your name?" "I am Professor Alois Membrane." "The Professor Membrane? Wow, what an honor. You're experiments and theories are amazing." "Thank you, miss. I know.".

They walked together for a while, talking about science. Even though Devi was more of an artist, she was fascinated by science a bit. And when they were done with science, they talked about all kinds of stuff. From art, interests, TV shows etc.

In the end, they ended up at Membrane's labor. "Wow we are here already?" Membrane said, still laughing from the conversation and jokes, but kinda sad that he was at his goal "Ha, Einstein and his theory were more than right... So Miss Devi, I have still work to do... Fate of the world kind of work." "Yeah I understand. I was about to go home as well, actually..." "Yes...".

With that, they stood there in silence, staring each other in the eyes. Professor Membrane was the first to say something again.  
"Hey... Ah... How about you come to my lab tomorrow? The clone project still needs some people able to handle it and..." "You... Think I would be right to be part of a science team with such a big project?" "Well... Yes, yes I think you would be great for my team." "Then I'll see you tomorrow Professor." "Please, just call me Alois." "Alright, Alois. See you tomorrow."

With that, Devi finally went her way home, as for Membrane to continue his fate of the world work. Both giving each other one, maybe two glances before they were to far away to see each other. Johnny then came from his cover, wondering what was with Devi. He still cared for her and didn't wanted anything bad happen to her, he killed even the goons from the dance club, but this was kinda weird. It was like the evening he and her spend together a year or so ago. She really had lived on.  
But if that Membrane would make one wrong move, he would be regret it.

* * *

The next day, Devi was pretty early on her way to Membrane's lab. She had put her hair into only one ponytail and put on some bright clothes, she thought of would be more fitting. Only soft make-up. She maybe didn't show it, but she was really exited to witness such a high professional experiment, wondering what she had to do.

As she reached the lab, a guard was keeping her from entering. "What the-?" "The lab is closed, the show starts later this afternoon. There's nothing to see here." "Hey! Professor Membrane is expecting me personally for his newest project." "Stay where you are or I have to use violence!". To Devi's luck, Professor Membrane came to help her. "Security man, please. This is Devi D. She is allowed to enter." "YES SIR!".  
As they walked inside, Devi turned back to the guard and pointed her middle finger at him and stocked her tongue out.

They walked through some hallways before finally entering the room for the cloning experiment. It was even written on the door "Clone project: TOP SECRET". Inside were many scientist, which looked at Devi funny, like she was a monster or a cheerleader which decided to sit by the nerds in the cafeteria.

It didn't took long as one of the science man asked her "What are you doing here?" with a mocking tone in his voice. Quickly Membrane explained to all that Devi was taking a serious role in the project for the sake of worlds future.

As the two got a moment alone, Devi asked what was on her mind the whole time. "What is so important of this clone project?" "Hm? Well it's because I am like the only hope to solve all human problems, but yet I am not living forever. So I'll clone myself, so the next generation will still have a brilliant head as mine to survive even longer.". Devi faked a smile. Yesterday, Membrane was seeming so nice and understanding, but she more got the thought he was an ignorant idiot who was just thinking about himself as a god. Oh how she could rip his head of for this.

She began to realize what he was saying again, as he told her what her role was. "You're in charge for the child's education." "Wait, what?" "You heard right. Every child needs a mother and you seem to be the right one for the job. You have the brain to teach him all about science, when I am not around to teach him myself.".

Devi just looked dumbfounded, processing what Membrane just said. He noticed even he was mainly focusing on the first steps of his project. He then stopped what he was doing to talk once more. "Oh my bad." He said, going suddenly to his knees "I know we just met yesterday, but yet, facing such a task, its more than fittingly to maybe do it the classic way.". He then got a small box with a simple silver ring in it and asked the one, big question:  
"Do you want to marry me?"

* * *

**Wow... I actually wanted this to only be a one-shot... Guess its gonna be more than that xD**

**And for those who maybe didn't get it: Neither Devi nor Professor Membrane are in love with each other(Maybe Membrane, but you can't really tell). It may started as they would fall in love with each other, but no, no they aren't.**

**So what will Devi say? Yes? No? Maybe? With ground fog?  
Who knows, until the next chapter xD**


	2. The world is wrong!

**... Not much to say here xP**

* * *

Devi stood there, not knowing what to say. Only yesterday, she ran into him, had a wonderful conversation, then got bothered by his stupid, arrogant way of talking about the sake of mankind and the world and now, there he was, asking for her hand in marriage.

She then excused herself to make a call, leaving the room as fast as possible.  
She got her cell phone and selected Teena's number. At first came the usual calling sound, before a really tired Teena said something.

"...Uh... Yeah?" she yawned "Who is there?"  
"Ten its me, Devi." "Oh Devi! What's wrong with you, to call me this early in the morning after a night on the dance floor?"  
"Teena, I am at Professor Membrane's lab!" "YOU'RE WHAT?"  
"Yes, THE Membrane and his lab. I met him yesterday, he then invited me to be part of his next project and now he asks me to marry him! What should I say?"  
"You should say yes!" "WHAT?" "Dev, a man like Membrane is a chance of a million! He is smart, like you always wanted a man to be, and he has a lot of money!" "But Ten, it's not only the marriage! He wants me to take care of a child! His child, I mean, his clone!"  
"And so what? It's still a deal of a live time!"

It went on like this for some more minutes, but to Teena's annoying way and the annoying noises of Spooky at some point on, she got Devi to make her decision. Right when Membrane was walking up to her.

"Well, Ten, I have to go, bye.". Teena said goodbye as well, falling back in her bed to sleep some more.  
Devi stood as upright as she could as Membrane stoped in front of her. "Well..." He said "I guess its a bit quick for such a harsh question, but all I want is an answer, please.". He hold up the box with the ring again. Devi for her part was thinking once more.  
Was it worth it? Should she say yes, as Teena told her to? Should she allow to a good live with enough money, only to take care of an experiment and be with someone she wasn't really in love with?

"I... I do..." She said. Teena had done it. Membrane smiled as he put the ring on her finger and said "Oh, you don't know what an offer you do for all mankind!". She faked a smile again, as he hold her hands in his. "I will take care of the visit at the registry office for our legal bounding of marriage, as for the cost to move your stuff from your home to ours." "That's great"  
"Well I am off, taking care of our future son now. The security will tell you where I live, so you can go there. Here are the keys. Now, back to the brilliant work of science!"

With that, he went back to his experiments. Devi had to process again what just happened, as she looked at the keys. She then sighned and went to Professor Membrane's house, her new home.

She didn't even mind that Johnny was following her again, she was just totally confused. Devi was also realizing that even by the conversation yesterday Membrane was this fool he is. Why did she needed some child/clone experiment to open her eyes for this?

Johnny for his part noticed something wasn't right. Something in his mind wanted to get closer to her, maybe taking her into a hug and ask her what's wrong. But the thought of getting this close, touching the other one's body with his own was kinda freaky to him. And still a bit to shy to step in her sight again after all what happened, he followed in the distance, hiding in the shadows if needed, maybe finding some way to help her.

Only then he realzed that Devi wasn't on her usual way home. She entered a small living area as the one he lived in. He followed her, studying his surroundings, until Devi disappeared into a building. Until he note the house number to make some researches, he returned to his own home.

* * *

Later the day, Professor Membrane announced his newest experiment in his show.  
He, the scientist, Devi and the raw clone in a big glass tube stood there, happy for this. At the time, Devi was pretty good in faking a smile. And even as Membrane asked her to come to him, so he could also announce his fiancé to the public, she stayed with that smile.  
Many women in the audience and probably even the ones in their homes were crying about that.

Around that time, Johnny was sitting on his couch switching through the channels and as he stopped by "Adventures in science with Professor Membrane" he dropped the remote control as he heard the announcements. "Why in the shitty heavens name is this about?" he thought "Didn't they met yesterday? Or... or...?"

He then got completely silent, no thought in his head. Only the TV made some noises, before NNY shut it off. He then got up, going to his cellar system. "I have better things to do as that." He thought, entering a room where a woman was bound together in a bad shape, sobbing quietly. He stared at her with disgust, because that woman was a total whore for free and dared to touch him where he really didn't want her to, he took a chainsaw.

As he started it, the sobbing and crying started to getting as loud as the machine. NNY just pushed her head to the ground with his foot, as he hovered the machine over his head, ready to slice it into her belly and chest. And so he did, slicing her into pieces. And as yet again all sounds start to fade, the chainsaw shut off and the womans sobbing cut by blood dropping from her mouth, he stopped in every way, again no thoughts or words, nothing.

He then throwed the chainsaw to the ground, wandering back to the top-level of his house and felled on his barely used bed. Lost in his thoughts as he closed his eyes for a small rest.

* * *

**Wow the whole marriage thing. Well that escalated pretty quickly, Jesus!(Enter here Dexter Manning's exact line from his Dexplay HOOKER MCGEE - Wildstar on YouTube)**

**Hope you enjoy so far xP**


	3. Johnny's turn :D

**I feel kinda hungry xD  
Well lets start with a random thought I had.  
ENJOY!**

* * *

In his dream, Johnny was back on his date with Devi. First when they looked down at the city, then when they were in Johnny's house, sitting on the couch. But something was... odd.

Right as the both were close to kissing each other, waking in NNY the same feelings from that night, something hit him in the head, making him to fall to the ground with his back. The pain of the impending death paralyzed him, he couldn't move an inch, only watch as some strange figures walked up to him. One looked like a strange jelly bean. His eyes scanned everything and was just like at the day he got shot in the head. The wound was there and the jelly bean guy start to kick him on the head as well.

Blood painted the ground red, as the thing approached, shattering the two figures. Its tentacles start to surround Johnny like he was in the middle of a tornado. It floated around him, letting him face all the faces of his paintings and creations. He finally got up, only to remain sitting on the ground. More Blood started to drop down on him like rain, coming from a ceiling made out of naked bodies.

At that sight, Johnny closed his eyes, feeling the bloody drops all over his bony figure, as his hands grabbed something. He looked at his blood red hands, holding his knifes, which smileys looked at him, changing their expression to show how mad they are. And then, those awful, annoying and mean voices appeared.

"Oh look! Its NNY!" Doughboys disembodied head showed up right in front of Johnny, laughing to hide his rage. Mr Eff joined his twin "Yeah he is *grunts like a pig* How can he still... breathe?" "And WALK for that matter! Didn't you shot yourself in the head? Through that strange machine of yours? HA?"  
"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" NNY screamed, as he tried to cover his ears from their words, but without success.

They continued. "First, you betrayed me! The one who wasn't for your death" Mr Eff said, still grunting every now and then "And you even betrayed Doughboy here and cheated death? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" "We're your friends, NNY! Not your enemies. The enemies are all that assholes of your race and the whole fucking planet with them!" "Shut it Doughboy! You just want him to kill himself again! I am his true friend!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU SICKENING, GRUNTING PIECES OF SHIT! Whatever hell you crawled out must be happy that you're gone!" Johnny interrupted their discussion.  
"But Johnny! We are part of you!".

That was it. Johnny screamed and got up on his feet, attacking the Doughboys and the thing. But for each, at the first touch with the blade, they disappeared into ashes. With that the corpses dropped from the ceiling as more ash flooded the room and a tornado started to rage.  
And more familiar faces appeared. At first, it was all the faces of Johnny's victims. And until the end, it all were faces he really didn't want to see, but was too much in rage to realize what he was doing.

"Teacher..." Jimmy appeared in the dark storm "TEACHER! YOU FUCKING ASS! YOU GONNA PAY! AAA!"  
"Please..." Edgar whispered, putting his hands in front of himself to calm Johnny "I never attempted you any harm, please spare me! ARGH!"  
"Mr scary neighbor man, please stop!" Squee cried in fear, while Shmee had a mocking look on his face.  
And all what Devi, the last of the round could bring over her lips, was a quiet "NNY..."

All of them appeared and disappeared into the ashes, as the storm surrounded him more and more. And as he put his hands over his eyes and his blades also changed into the dark dust, he cried. Only to hear the sweet voice of Nail Bunny saying "Johnny, please, stop! You have to get up!"

Screaming, Johnny sat up in his bed. Covered in sweat and panting heavy, he had to process what the hell that was.  
He scanned his surroundings, noticing Meat who stood on a desk nearby, looking at Johnny with a mean look. Everything was normal.

NNY sighed and put his head in his hands, many thoughts rushing through his head. After a while of thinking, his look turned very serious and he got up from his bed, getting ready to get out.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Pitch black sky as Johnny wandered through the streets, listening to the coughs of smokers, the loud music of dance clubs and bars as for very loud cars that rushed by. "Those fucking morons really don't care to wake up all the people who actually WANT to sleep." Johnny though.

But no matter how many goons talked to him tonight, he would ignore them. His mind was caring his body around. "What's just wrong with me?" He thought, as he got an answer.  
"Didn't you get it? You are doing what your inner self wants!" "Shut up Meat! I just was visited by the Doughboys, I don't want to hear more nonsense of a figure that is only a stupid voice in my head." "Come on! I know you want to do, what you are doing right now." "And what would that be?" "Lets see."

Johnny shook his head in anger, as his legs carried him further and further. In the end, he reached Membrane's lab.  
"Uh! Jealous much?" Meat laughed, but Johnny didn't answer to him.

His body carried him inside the building and through the hallways. Each problem in his way, was taken care of with the help of the blades he carried with him. Nothing could stand in the way of this maniac tonight.

After a while, he reached the one room he was (kinda) searching for. The door was sighed with "Cloning project: TOP SECRET".  
He entered it careful, first thing to see was the tube with a skin colored blob inside it. "So this is that clone?" He thought as he looked closer on the thing "Must be a joke. This is nothing someone could call a clone.". It wasn't done yet, but Johnny couldn't stop himself from talking bad of it.  
He inspected the room more, finding some test tubes and more science stuff.

One thing that got his attention was a small glass bowl filled with a red liquid. Johnny dipped his finger in t, rubbing it through hi fingers. It was blood, no exception. He looked at the bowl closer to see a small piece of paper on it, reading "Membrane's DNA sample. Important for the cloning process!".  
Johnny looked at it a bit more. So this was the sample for cloning this world saver? He turned a couple of times, not knowing why, but as he leaned back to study it more, he poked his finger on some tool. Quickly he placed the bowl from where he got it, to grab the tool and clean it. No way he wanted to leave evidence of his presence.  
But he didn't noticed that one drop got into the bowl (**Authors note: That explains Dib's sometimes crazy ways**)

And as the tool was cleaned and placed back on its place, a guard was about to enter the room. Johnny quickly got hiding and as the guard was distracted, he made his way out.  
He was just running, running straight home.

"So what was that now about?" Meat asked cheeky. Johnny just yelled at him to shut up, as he continued running.

* * *

**Well that was already part 3. Holy shit! :D  
Kinda happy that it was mostly with Johnny, but I am also asking myself why are some of the things happened that happened in this part...  
Well hope you enjoyed it and hope you will wait for the next part.  
Also please leave a comment.**


	4. Taking my time, chapter 4!

**What? Another part?  
Okay... Here I go again.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Devi got up from her sleep around nine o'clock in the morning. After she got to Membrane's house, she spent most of the day watching TV, cooked something for dinner and fell asleep sometime on the couch. In the morning she found the TV switched off and she was wrapped in a blanket, meaning Membrane was home.

She got up, got ready and drank some coffee. A list for her in the kitchen gave her some stuff to do, like organizing the movers for her stuff, buying some groceries from the store and stow her stuff into his house.

So she started by making the movers ready. Teena even helped her and it was pretty quickly done. Her contract with her former landlord was canceled and with that her removal to Professor Membrane was done, as for other lawful duties by parades.

Back at Membrane's home, our now her home as well, she moved her stuff all around. Most went to the attic, some into the garage and many into one of the many rooms.

After a little lunch break, she got to do the last thing on the list. Well its was like every time someone buys groceries, so lets skip to the afternoon.

Devi was back home, sitting on the couch and eating what was left from yesterday, that she had put in the fridge.  
On TV were shows that you only watch when nothing better in on. While eating Devi thought again about everything what happened, looking down on the ring on her finger.

She didn't noticed when a hovering television screen flew behind her. First as Membrane said something, she nearly chocked on her meal. "Oh excuse me. I didn't mean to scare you miss Devi." "Ah... No problem. But you don't have to call me miss." "Alright!" "So what do you want to tell me?" "I only wanted to check on you and wanted to know how the parade was." "Well it went fine." "That's good to know." "And how's the cloning project?"  
"Everything went perfect. The DNA transfer went without any problems and our son is now in the earliest embryo state. Only the natural nine months and then we have a son."

Devi had a really awkward look in her eyes, while she faked a smile again. The way Membrane talked was really weird. But how far everything was now, she couldn't just break up. All the people she met today were mostly asking her out about being with the great Professor Membrane and all topic were about him.  
She really was stuck into this whole thing and there was no way out.

"Well, tonight I still have a lot of work to do, so I guess we have only tomorrow to speak again." "So you are not coming home?" "Haha, no. The world needs my help and because I skipped yesterday afternoon, I have to work today and tomorrow longer." "Oh... Okay...?" "Well see you. And don't worry, everything what is coming towards us will be taken care of. Sleep well".

And with that he was gone. At least it seemed that the marriage would be take some time and for that, Devi was thankful. That awful day would not come so soon. But until her service at the cloning project would be really important, it was nine months, what should she do in that time?

* * *

Days went by and Devi mostly did her usual creative work. Most of it sold well, but only because she was Professor Membrane's fiance. And so more days went by, then months.

In the last months before the clone was grown enough to be taken out of the glass tube and would be like every normal baby, Devi could visit the little guy. The boy was gonna be called Dib.  
He was healthy and cute. He already had his little hands and legs, with the tiny fingers and toes. And a little bit of black hair was on top of his little, when even a little big head.

Yet, every time Devi sat there by the little guy, she couldn't stop thinking of Johnny. The two looked kinda similar. But maybe she was just making that up. This was Membrane's clone/son, not Johnny's.

As she thought about that again, she was kinda asking herself how he was. Every time she was out, he wasn't following her and if they met, he would walk away as fast as he could, not giving her a chance to get to him.

While she sat there, lost in her thoughts while watching the small infant, Professor Membrane took some minutes free to spend with her and sat down beside her. "He is doing great, isn't he?" "Huh... Ah yes." "And you? How are you doing?" "Well... I am fine, really. Everything is perfectly fine" "Most people I know who say this are lying. So is there something troubling you?"

She looked at him. He really wasn't easy to fool. "Well its just because of the... marriage...". The day for that was around when the boy would be like one year old. Professor Membrane understood why she was scared. She was so fast into the cloning project and all her upcoming responsibilities, that she didn't even knew the man which was going to be her husband.

"Well I understand how you feel." "Really?" "Sort of. But I swear everything will went fine.". Devi stopped listening to him. "Really it will." He said, trying to cheer her up "And not only for the child's sake. I bet we will be a great family. A family of science!". And again with his science. Devi just let her head drop on the desk beside the tube. He continued to talk about how a great family they would be and how great science was, blah, blah, blah.

God how much he annoyed her with that. If she could just quit, but the world remembered her, that wouldn't be that easy. So she annoyed him back with something she loved and he hated.

* * *

**Another part DONE!**

**Thanks so far for the nice people who leaved their nice comments and hope you enjoyed so far.  
More in the next. Until then, BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Yeah

**I wanted to write here that I am in a run, but...  
I got stuck lately and so its not true anymore xD  
**

* * *

"And so you see." He finally came to an end "Our life together will work out perfectly."

He sat there proud, as she started to mumble. "Eh he... What was that darling?"  
She looked at him pissed, before smiling, saying "Oh when we are that perfect, why don't we just do one thing I want?" "Like what?" "Maybe going into a museum to an art exhibition or maybe listen to one of those paranormal-". She got cut off right there. "You must be kidding me! Your obsession with art is acceptable, but you STILL want do something with that insane, argh, paranormal science?"

She looked at him more pissed than before. "So its 'insane' now? You know what? FUCK YOU!" "Such a language! Control yourself, right now!" "Oh you should be happy that I already do! In the time we spend 'together', I had points where I just wanted to kill you with as much pain and agony as possible!".

The two had a hard fight, Devi even began throwing stuff at Membrane. With a cost. She hit the glass tube with Dib, throwing it off the table. All anger disappeared as the glass broke and the small screams filled the room. In shock Devi ran past Membrane and got her child in her arms, checking if he was okay.

The small baby was hurt with some glass splinters, she gently pulled out, giving each small wound a kiss so it wont hurt anymore. Soon, the scientist got their hands on little Dib, though Devi's complains, as they checked each vital body function. Lucky the boy was alright, only small damages.

* * *

The next days, Dib was held in Membrane's lab, for tests and collecting data of the small boy. But after that, he was taking to Membrane's home for the first time.

From that day on, Devi had a little companion. The two spend the whole time together and Dib even helped Devi by her artworks.

He was really special and each time Devi had to teach the little one about science, she couldn't stop herself from telling the baby all she knew about life. It seemed though, that little Dib enjoyed it when she was reading science fiction stories with aliens or fantasy books with creatures like vampires and alike.  
For the little ones amusement, she even talked about this sort of stuff, like it was really real.

* * *

Life was simple, until the wedding day came. God how much Devi would do, to just let this day be as normal as any other.  
She really hated it by now, but yet, every god damn idiot expected her to take this with pleasure. And she couldn't just quit.

She sighed as she looked at herself. Even she didn't wanted to, she looked pretty. But as she looked over to Dib, she felt a little better. He was about one year old and it seemed to understand how Devi felt.  
He even tried to make her feel better.

She smiled softly at him, as she picked him up and stroked over his head. "Thanks." She whispered as he slowly closed his eyes to sleep.

The wedding itself was boring and simple. And for the wedding night... Lets say that it wasn't the greatest thing.

* * *

Somewhere else, Johnny was doing his usual stuff, this time a classic. He let some guy die by his own weight, letting a big wooden pole running through his body as he slowly went down.

But suddenly, he felt a little cold. "Wow..." He thought "Something weird happened.". He then got back to his busyness, there were many other idiots to kill tonight.

* * *

**FINALLY ITS DONE! I don't give a fuck how long it is now, but you shall only enjoy it.  
THANKS AND SEE YA LATER!**


	6. My god, that took long D:

**FINALLY STARTED WITH MY OWN BOOK! WUHU!  
**

**So this will take a little bit longer... Sorry xD  
But enjoy!**

* * *

Devi was kinda happy the wedding day was over.  
She stood in the shower to make her feel less dirty, but yet what she had to do yesterday night was still something she just wanted to vomit about.  
She really wanted to forget.

Just as she was done, little Dib cried. "I am coming." She yelled as she went her way to him, but felt kinda off. Something wasn't right.

* * *

The following days were like always, Devi took care of little Dib. But each day some new things followed. She felt sick more often, kinda weak and she wanted to rest more.  
And she had to vomit a lot.

One evening, Professor Membrane came home from work after a long time, the first thing what happened was that the pillows on the couch flew right in his face. "What was that now for?" he asked Devi.  
She just looked at him, pissed. You could even think flames would burst from her. But from the long, very long time Membrane wasn't home, he could notice that Devi's belly was getting bigger.

Didn't took Membrane to find out that she was pregnant and another room for the coming child was prepared. Over that time, Teena helped by doing the tasks Devi wasn't able to at some point. The pregnancy was hard for her and she had to sit a lot more.  
Devi hated it that she couldn't do so much anymore. She could stand up and go out like she used to, but wasn't easy as her belly got bigger and bigger.

But it seemed Dib enjoyed it to lie on her belly, but got confused as his future sibling started to kick. And the baby kicked pretty hard, making Devi wish to let Membrane pay twice as hard. But on the other hand, she was happy that she wasn't going out that much.  
Now the TV people would leave her alone and ask her husband about everything.

Yet her wish was big and after months inside, she just did it, no matter how hard it would be.

* * *

Johnny heard only over the news what was up. When he wasn't doing the usual stuff he did, he followed those news, wondering how she was. She didn't looked that happy all the time.

"Wow" Meats annoying voice rang in NNY's ears "You lost man.". Johnny face palmed himself for Meats comment. He didn't even wanted to hear what the little burger guy meant with that. Meat seemed to noticed and said "You know, maybe I am wrong. Maybe you didn't lost... yet.".

NNY looked at the small statue on his couch. What the hell was he talking about? But most importantly, he thought he was wrong? None of the Doughboys or Nail Bunny ever said they would be wrong at something.

Johnny then looked over at the clock. It was around 11 and there was nothing much to do, so he switched the TV off and went to buy a brain freezie.

* * *

Later, he was taking a walk through the town. He enjoyed his freezie and a rare phenomenon: Today no one judged him or laughed at him for being different. "What was wrong with the world again?" He thought, as he ran into someone.

He would have said "Sorry", probably being yelled at and he would have another person in his basement system, but the one he saw, made him nearly drop his drink, as he met those brilliant green eyes.

He looked awkwardly on Devi and Devi did the same, little Dib in the stroller Devi was caring him with laughed. None of them said anything, but to the small distance through the stroller, Johnny wanted to turn and walk the other way fast, but Devi could grab him by his arm, before he could.

"Stop running away!" She kinda yelled at him, if she wouldn't be missing the breath to do it right. Johnny stopped, looking at her with a sad face. After they cleared their problems, the two began walking together, talking.

After all that time, Devi could forgive Johnny, because she knew what his problems were. Johnny for his part nearly flipped out as Devi told him about Sickness, but calmed down a bit, as she told him Sickness was now only a bad memory, like the Doughboys. From things like that, they got to other things and Johnny even brought Dib to laugh from time to time.  
Some people came up, all shocked if Devi would cheat on Professor Membrane and after some time Devi and Johnny got sick of telling them, they are only old friends.

Their walk ended in the park, so Devi could rest on a bench, while Johnny played with Dib.  
"So life isn't easy, what?" He asked, after Devi told him how it was to be the forced wife of Membrane.  
"You have no idea." "Well when what about it?". He pointed at Devi's belly.  
"The little girl is due in 3 weeks." "Oh..." "I think I will call her Gaz." "Gaz?" "Yeah, from Grazeline." "Oh, okay... That's nice..."

The talked some more and Johnny accompanied Devi home.

* * *

The weeks gone by and Devi gave birth to little Gaz.  
She was so cute like Dib, but as soon as Gaz saw her brother, her happy face got into a grim frown, eyes closed.

* * *

**Another part DONE :D  
Sadly, it will soon come to an end. I can't promise when it will come, but rather soon.**

**:(**


	7. Its getting longer!

**Damn I am thinking of so god damn much stuff right now x.x  
And I am still sad that this is going to end soon :(  
So thanks for everyone reading so far :D  
Hope you enjoyed it ^^**

* * *

Again, days flew by without many special events. Teena as for Johnny helped Devi with her two kids.  
Most days were kinda quiet, as long as Gaz didn't tried to break some of Dib's toys. She really had something against him, but mostly because of Professor Membrane.  
He mostly spend his time home with his son and Gaz always tried to get his attention. She really had temper and everyone, except her parents, were targets for her anger.

But that wasn't the only thing that caused a temper mood in house Membrane. Each time the professor was home, he and Devi got into many fights. Over the time, it got harder for Devi to take all that stress.  
Good for her that her children(Well mostly Dib, Gaz was hard to tell), as for her two friends were there for her. Johnny even had the kind of magical gift, that when Devi was alone crying, he was there, ready to give her comfort.  
It didn't even bothered him, when she hugged him. Well his hand twitched, ready to grab a dagger from his boot, but he could hold back.

Lucky Devi spend most of her time away from that man who bothered the living shit out of her.

* * *

"So, everything is still the same?" Johnny asked her, as the two spend a day in the park with the kids. Devi nodded, before adding "Yeah... It sucks..." "What are you going to do? It can't go on this way.".

Devi signed, as she looked at her children. Dib was now 3 years old and walked beside her. Since he could talk, the fights got more intensive. Dib always looked for aliens and alike, that was the reason.  
Gaz was in the buggy, her arms folded in front of her, while she sucked on a lolly pop. And as her brother ran closer to her, because he screamed about he saw Big Foot in the distance, she put that lolly pop on his head.

Dib screamed, as Devi came to him and helped him. And as the sweet candy was removed, a small kiss made everything better. Johnny for his part told Gaz, that it wasn't okay what she did. Even though, it gave him new ideas for that one sucker in his basement.

As the situation was under control again, the walk continued until the play ground. The children got to play with some others, while Johnny and Devi sit close near by, as they watched and talked.

"It really isn't that easy..." "I understand, but maybe I could help you."  
Devi looked at Johnny with a scared look, while he had a really dark on his face. He offered his service many times, but Devi always refused. True, the two of them could kill Membrane in cold blood, when Devi thought of it, it even got to a nice dance with NNY in the end, but she could never do it.

After all, the children needed a dad and the murder of the brilliant Professor Membrane was worth a crime, that even the stupid police wouldn't stop of tracking the killers down. And after all what happened, she didn't want to risk loosing him now too.

So, as he knew her answer, they just sat there, none of them said anything. After an hour or two, the walk went home. As usual, Johnny kept them company until they reached their goal, before he left for his home.

* * *

Later the evening, Gaz was in bed and because Dib couldn't sleep yet, he was allowed to play a little more in the living room, while Devi took care of the dishes from dinner.  
And as she thought again about Johnny's offer, well mostly thinking about him, he had to come home. Her mood changed quickly to be pissed again.

"Kids, I am home." Membrane yelled happy, forgetting that Devi told him that around that time, the kids would sleep. "DAD!" Yelled Dib as he heard that and ran towards him "I SAW BIG FOOT TODAY! HE WAS IN THE PARK!". Membrane signed, as he got town on his knees to pat Dib on the head and said "Boy, you talking insane again."  
"Oh... Sorry, but Mom said..." "Yes, yes I know: Mom said that he could be out there. But you shouldn't believe her. She isn't as knowing about the world as I am. So, who are you going to believe: Your brilliant father or your mom."

Dib had this dumbfounded look on his face, because he didn't knew what to say.  
"Well..." Membrane said, while getting up again "I have to talk to your mom. You should maybe go to sleep." "But dad, I can't sleep.".

Professor Membrane kindly ignored his son, who then went upstairs to his room annoyed.

"So, you talk more none sense into our boy?" Membrane asked Devi angry. She continued to clean the dishes, she really wasn't in the mood for another fight. But he had to bother her further.  
"Hello? I am talking to you!" "Yes, I can perfectly hear you.""So why don't you answer me?" "Well, even when I explain myself, you talk to me like I am some insane bitch you can do with what ever you want!"

Another fight started. And yet again, the same topic. Membrane was mad at her for ruining Dib's mind. After all, he was destined to help mankind in the the same god damn, fucking thing. But today, it was enough for Devi.

After a while, she couldn't stopped herself from slapping Professor Membrane right in his annoying face, before shouting "I AM DONE!". She then ran outside, up the stairs to grab a bag to grab some of her clothes. She just wanted to leave.  
"What on earth's name are you doing?"  
"What does it look like, smart ass? I am leaving. I can't take this anymore."  
"But... You can't leave like that!"  
"So what? I am done. All those years, wasted by you. You forced me into so much and for years, I was caged like an animal! You didn't care, you never did! And for your 'so loved' children, you were never there. Dib even calls his uncle sometimes dad!"  
"And where are you going? Maybe your stupid friend with that skull doll?"  
"No. She would bother me more. I am going to Johnny!"

Devi yelled in tears, as she was done with her bag, she ran downstairs to grab the phone to call NNY. But as she waited for his response, Membrane broke the call, by grabbing the phone from her hands and putting it back.  
He was really, REALLY mad now.

"Oh no, you will not call that homicidal maniac!"  
"What?" "I made a little research about that 'uncle' Johnny. And what I found, was horrifying. How could you let someone like him to our children?"  
"Y-You know about him and what he does?"  
"Yes! And we're lucky that the kids are still alive! And I am going to send him, where he belongs! To the electric chair!" "No... You can't..." "Yes I can and I will!"

* * *

**Well I guess another chapter will come. But man, this is getting interesting now.  
WHO HAS ANY POPCORN? I WANT SOME!**

**But yeah, more will come!**


	8. It's the end! Goodbye!

**It keeps getting longer and so many different ideas for the end inside my head.  
GOD DAMN IT! D:**

* * *

The thought killed Her. The thought that Professor Membrane could actually bring Johnny behind bars, killed Devi inside. Membrane had the brain and could build something to catch NNY without any problem and the police would believe him if he told them.  
And the thought, of Johnny brought to the death chamber, probably wrapped in a straight jacket, getting strapped to the electric chair to get his body struck by high power, leading to his death, was agonizing.

So Devi felled to her knees. No doubt Membrane would do that, he could and he would succeed.  
"Please" she begged in tears "Don't do it."  
"Why shouldn't I do it?" Membrane asked, getting louder with his voice "He is a threat to all mankind! He captures random people and murders them. Why should I let him go through with it?"  
"He doesn't captures random people. He murders only those, who deserve it. But he is also sick. He needs help!"  
"There is no help for a man like him." "There is! I nearly became to someone like him, but I could fight it. He can't, we have to help him!"

Membrane said nothing, but he got more mad.  
"Oh... I see..." "See, what?"  
"He is the reason for everything. He must be the reason, why you are such an ungrateful woman. You told me so many times, that you could kill me. That was because of him, wasn't it?"  
"WHAT? No!" "Why are you defending him?"

Devi took all her courage and told Membrane everything, what she knew from Johnny C. She told him about the date, what happened there and what happened afterwards.

And what Membrane said then, made Devi's heart shatter. "You will stay far away from that man now."  
"What? Y-You can't tell me what to do!" "Oh I can! I now what's best and you should listen to me!"  
He went on with this. Devi was shocked. Over the time she and NNY spend together, she felled for him again and now, he was in danger. She had to do something.

Her hands went behind her back over the couch as she sat down and as soon, as she felt something hard, she got up and swung it against Professor Membrane's head. The lego tower she had swung, broke apart as it hit the professors head, but was hard enough to make him bleed from the head, knocking him unconscious.

Devi had to process what happened, but as she did, she let the rest of the tower fall and looked at the bleeding man. She then screamed in panic, checked if he was still alive. Thank god he was.  
She then got to the phone and call the ambulance.

Finally, the sounds of Gaz crying and Dib's cries rang in her ears, after she was by all her senses again. She ran upstairs, telling everything is okay, trying to get them to sleep again. After that was done, she leaned against the wall, hearing a sinister laugh from one of the store rooms.

As she looked, she saw the old canvas, where that doll hang by the brush. But her shocked look, from when she got stabbed to death, as she lost her eyes, was gone. In fact, Sickness smiled.

* * *

Membrane had to stay at the hospital for a couple of days. Devi for that, feared what would happen now. And her fear was entitled.

Right as Membrane left the hospital, the news of the 'tried murder' got around and he got all the papers for the divorce. More days went by, by the two fighting over the children, but in the end, Devi lost and had to stay away from the children. She lost everything.

Nowhere to go. Even Teena wouldn't help her anymore. The only person who was there for her, was Johnny. As the whole world started to hate her, she found shelter in his home.  
Good was, that Membrane and Devi could clear that for her loss of her entire life, nothing would happen to Johnny.

She never left her new home. Johnny even had cleaned it, so she would feel more comfortable. And so she would knew, how her children were, he looked for her, from the distance. He told her everything. How Dib started skool, met a weird kid and had his fight with it, Gaz who started to love video games and everything else.

He really tried his best, to make her smile, even though she lost everything. He even got on trips to other cities with her, but everywhere, she was hated for what she did to the famous professor.

* * *

Many years passed.

No one really remembered anything from the past. Everything was just a blur.

The door bell rang on house 777 and Johnny answered it. He had gone old, as for Devi. But the one who was standing there in front of his house, made his eyes widen.

"Hello, uncle Johnny. I wanted to see how mom is doing." The adult Dib asked, smiling.

* * *

**Well I am going to leave it like this.  
Jepp, that was it. The experiment is over. Maybe I am making a sequel to this, because I kinda get some nice romantic thoughts for Johnny and Devi, after the accident.**

**So thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed it and well... Maybe tell some others about it, so far I only had two readers for this(Well those are the only ones I know about).  
Thank you all! I LOVE YOU :3 **


End file.
